


Moonlight

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, Love, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Out of Character, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Cassandra and the Inquisitor spend a intimate night together in his room.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Parker belongs to me.

Parker stood near the bed as he was looking at the love of his life. Cassandra was standing near the balcony window, looking out at the scenery outside of Skyhold. He had a smile on his face as he looked at her. She was also not wearing a lot of clothes either. 

”Enjoying the view?” Parker suddenly spoke up. Cassandra slightly jumped then quickly turned around to face Parker. Parker was chuckling.

”I have never seen you jump like that in a while.” Parker said to her. 

”You are lucky that I did not have a sword in my hand.” Cassandra said back back. Parker smirked.

”I have a sword that I can give you if you want.” Parker told her with one eyebrow cocked. Cassandra blushed. Parker chuckled again.

”You are so adorable when you blush but to me, you are always adorable.” Parker added.

”I am not adorable! There is nothing about me that can be considered adorable!” Cassandra exclaimed back.

”Oh, yes, you are.” Parker said back. Cassandra did not say a word back. To be honest, she was too focused on Parker’s shirtless body more than what was coming out of his mouth. Parker started to walk over to her, causing her to blush even more. When he got over to her, he put his hands around her waist and looked into her eyes.

”And you are also beautiful. My love.” Parker said. Cassandra smiled.

”You can be so cheesy at times.” Cassandra said back.

”But that is one of the reasons you love me.” Parker told her. Cassandra could not deny it. There were many reasons why Cassandra loved the goofball of an Inquisitor. She never could really explain why she does but she just does. Parker could not get enough of the Seeker, either. He loves everything about her. Plus, Parker always a thing for strong women. But Cassandra Pentaghast is the woman of his dreams and his soulmate. Cassandra may also be strong and tough on the outside but on the inside and around the Inquisitor, she was soft for him. Parker was the only few people who can break through her shield and be able to get Cassandra to show who she truly is.

Parker started to recite a poem to Cassandra. Whenever Parker read or told her a poem, she felt weak in the knees...among other things, too. When he finished reciting the poem, Cassandra did not hesitate and smashed her lips against Parker’s as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders at the same time. Parker accepted the kiss and it began to become a little more heated and passionate. When they pulled away, Cassandra pulled away from Parker’s arms and guided to the bed in the back of him. She pushed him back on the back gently onto the bed then got on top of him. A smirk appeared on the Inquisitor’s face.

”Oh? Someone seems a little excited.” Parker suddenly said to her. Cassandra chuckled herself this time. She did not even reply to his comment and kissed his lips again. Parker placed his hands onto her ass. She pulled away as he eyes widened and she blushed again. Parker just kept smiling. Cassandra calmed down and smiled back at him. The two of the them rolled into the bed as they kept in kissing. Before they knew it, their clothing was removed and tossed all over in the floor below them. Parker just hope that he did not get any distractions. That is the last thing that he needs right now.

**#####**

The two of them laid in the bed, panting. Their bodies were also sweaty but they were definitely happy. Parker had an arm underneath Cassandra, as she was catching her breath on the bed. She moved over to him and laid her head on Parker’s chest. Parker turned his head and gave Cassandra a kiss on top of her head.

”You such a wild animal.” Parker spoke up. Cassandra covered her face as she blushed.

”Don’t tell Varric.” Cassandra said back.

”Why? You think he will right a book about the Inquisitor and Seeker getting it on?” Parker asked back. Cassandra removed what was covering her face and looked at Parker.

”I would not out passed him to do so. You know how Varric is with his stories.” Cassandra replied back.

”I think it would be a best seller!” Parker exclaimed. Cassandra gave him a look.

”Do not make me toss you off the balcony because I will without hesitation.” Cassandra said to him. Parker laughed.

”Do not worry. I am not going to Varric or any one else.” Parker said back to him. 

“Good.” Cassandra told him and calming down. Parker did have a sudden thought, though.

”...Would you really have thrown me off the balcony if I did tell him?” Parker asked.

”You should know me by now.” Cassandra replied. Parker felt like Cassandra would not do it but yet....there is a chance that she _could _actually do this.

”Fair enough.” Parker said. Parker got comfortable on the bed again. He noticed the moon from where he was laying on the bed. And the way the moonlight was hitting Cassandra’s body, Parker could not stop looking at her. Cassandra noticed the way he was looking at her.

”Something wrong?” Cassandra asked him. Parker snapped out of it.

”No. Nothing is wrong. It is just...it is just the way the moonlight is hitting you. To me...it makes you look like a goddess.” Parker explained. Cassandra’s eyes widened.

”You alright?” Parker asked a question this time. Cassandra looked up at him.

”I am just not used to _that_.” Cassandra answered him.

”Being called a goddess?” Parker asked another question. Cassandra nodded. This surprised Parker.

”I bet you have been called that many times.” Parker told her. Cassandra shook her head.

”Nope. I have never been called that before. I mean, when I was younger, I have been called beautiful and pretty but it has been years since that but no one ever has called me a goddess. ..You really think I am like that?” Cassandra explained and then asked. Parker caressed one of Cassandra’s cheeks on her face with one of his hands.

”Absolutely. Everything about you screams a goddess in my eyes. I love you so much, Cassandra. Inside and out. There is nothing about you that I do not love or not attracted to because I am attracted to everything when it comes to you. I have never met a woman like you. And I promise after all of this, we will still be together. Corypheus will not take me away from you. I will make sure of that.” Parker replied to her. Cassandra quickly kissed Parker’s lips once again then hugged him.

”I...I love you, too. I know I do not say it a lot but I do. More than you may ever know.” Cassandra told him. Parker hugged her back. The naked embrace felt wonderful to them. Skin on skin contact was more than a sexual thing to the two of them. It was like a physical bond for them, too. Before they knew it, the two of them fell asleep in each others’ arms. The next morning, Parker came out to training grounds as he noticed that Cassandra was hacking the practice dummy. Hard.

”Is something wrong?” Parker piped up. Cassandra stopped and looked over at Parker, blushing. 

“I am going to kill Dorian when I see him next time. He heard us last night and told Varric.” Cassandra replied. Parker walked over to her.

”Do not stress over it. And let them hear us. What we do is our business. There is nothing wrong with what we do in our rooms. I know it can be a little embarrassing but don’t let it get to you, dear.” Parker told her. Cassandra let out a sigh and then smiled.

”I know. I will get over it. Thank you.” Cassandra said back to Parker. Suddenly, she noticed Dorian from the corner of her eye. She excused herself and started chasing Dorian around Skyhold. Parker chuckled a few times as he shook his head and then went to go catch up with them so Cassandra did not end actually killing Dorian. At the end of the day, Parker loved Cassandra with all his heart and will never stop loving his “goddess”.

**The End**


End file.
